nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Fraudrin/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Fraudrin true appearance.png|Fraudrin's true appearance Fraudrin full appearance.png|Full appearance Fraudrin taking over Hendrickson.png|Fraudrin in Hendrickson's body Fraudrin_in_Dreyfus'_body.png|Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body |-| Plot= '}} Hendrickson and Dreyfus encountering Fraudrin.png|Hendrickson and Dreyfus encountering Fraudrin Fraudrin using heart manipulation on Dreyfus.png|Fraudrin using heart manipulation on Dreyfus Fraudrin taking over Hendrickson.png|Fraudrin taking over Hendrickson Fraudrin coming out of the hole as Dreyfus.png|Fraudrin coming out of the hole as Dreyfus Chapter124Last.png|Fraudrin killing Liz Zeldris and Fraudrin attempting to attack Meliodas.png|Zeldris and Fraudrin attempting to attack Meliodas ---- '}} Fraudrin punching himself due to Love Drive.png|Fraudrin under Love Drive effects Fraudrin influenced by Love Drive.png|Fraudrin under Love Drive effects Fraudrin receiving Vain infused arrows.png|Fraudrin hit by Arden's Vain arrows Waillo blocking Fraudrin's attack.png|Waillo blocking Fraudrin's attack Waillo slashing Fraudrin.png|Waillo defeating Fraudrin ---- '}} Denzel stabbing Fraudrin in the shoulder.png|Fraudrin stabbed by Denzel's sword Denzel fighting Fraudrin 1.png|Fraudrin fights Denzel Denzel using Dead Man's Revenge on Fraudrin.png|Fraudrin under Denzel's Judjement ---- '}} Grayroad and Fraudrin taking over Liones Castle.png|Fraudrin and Grayroad taking over the Liones Castle Fraudrin full appearance.png|Fraudrin expelled of Dreyfus's body Fraudrin stabs Hendrickson.png|Fraudrin stabs Hendrickson Full Size 1.png|Fraudrin using his Full Size power Meliodas slashing Fraudrin.png|Fraudrin slashed by Meliodas's clone Meliodas perforating Fraudrin.png|Fraudrin defeated by the real Meliodas Fraudrin going to self-destruct.png|Fraudrin attempts to self-destruct Griamore stopping Fraudrin from self-detonation.png|Griamore stops Fraudrin Meliodas killing Fraudrin.png|Meliodas kills Fraudrin |-| Covers= Volume 22.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Volume 22 Volume 24.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Volume 24 ---- Chapter128.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Chapter 128 Chapter174.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Chapter 174 Chapter193.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Chapter 193 Chapter200.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter205.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Chapter 205 Chapter207.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Chapter 207 Side Story 4.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Side Story 4 Chapter239.png|Fraudrin on the cover of Chapter 239 Anime Character Profile= Fraudrin anime.png|Fraudrin's true appearance Fraudrin_Dreyfus.png|Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body |-| Plot= ]]'}} Fraudrin_killing_Liz.png|Fraudrin killing Liz back in Danafor Fraudrin remainders after Danafor destruction.png|Fraudrin remainders after Danafor destruction ---- ]]'}} Fraudrin_punch_himself_for_Deldry's_Love_Drive_effect.png|Fraudrin punch himself for Deldry's Love Drive effect Fraudrin_under_Love_Drive_effects.png|Fraudrin under the effects of Love Drive The Pleiades taking a fainted Fraudrin.png|The Pleiades taking a fainted Fraudrin ---- '}} Denzel stabs Fraudrin with the druid sword.png|Denzel stabbng Fraudrin Grayroad and Fraudrin.png|Grayroad aid Fraudrin Fraudrin intimidates the knights.png|Fraudrin intimidates Deathpierce Fraudrin stabs Deldry with his sword.png|Fraudrin stabbin Deldry Ten Commandments corner Meliodas.png|The Ten Commandments cornering Meliodas Fraudrin pretends cry.png|Fraudrin pretending to cry ---- '}} Grayroad and Fraudrin taking over the castle.png|Fraudrin and Grayroad taking over the Liones Castle Fraudrin fights Zaratras.png|Fraudrin fights Zaratras Hawk blinding Fraudrin.png|Hawk blinding Fraudrin Fraudrin out of Dreyfus's body.png|Fraudrin out of Dreyfus's body Fraudin stabs Hendrickson.png|Fraudrin stabbing Hendrickson Fraudrin using Full Size.png|Fraudrin using his Full Size ability Fraudrin new size.png|Fraudrin attacks Fraudrin slashed by Meliodas's clone.png|Fraudrin slashed by Meliodas' clone Fraudrin overpowered.png|Fraudrin overpowered by Meliodas Meliodas hits Fraudrin.png|Fraudrin gets slapped by Meliodas Meliodas taunts Fraudrin.png|Meliodas mocking Fraudrin Fraudrin and Gowther.png|Fruadrin talking with Gowther 3000 years ago Fraudrin attemps to self-destruct.png|Fraudrin attempting to self-destruct Fraudrin killed by Meliodas.png|Fraudrin's demise |-| Animated Gifs= Vain.gif|Fraudrin recieves Arden's Vain charged arrows Denzel using Dead Man Revenge.gif|Fraudrin under Denzel's Judgement effects Melody delayed Fraudrin's attack.gif|Fraudrin attack retarded by Deathpierce's Melody Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries